El Cofre Misterioso
by Angie Grandchester Andrey
Summary: Una carta, un cofre y una joven guardaran un hermoso secreto, descubre de que se trata leyendo este minific.


**EL COFRE MISTERIOSO**

Año 2012

Orlando Florida, Estados Unidos

Una joven llena de ilusiones y sueños decidió ser feliz por su propia cuenta sin la ayuda de su familia buscando su camino para ser ella misma; al inicio fue difícil pero logro superar los obstáculos que se interponían en su vida. Tiempo después conoció a un joven con quien logro abrir su corazón y así cumplir su mayor sueño casarse con el amor de su vida.

Nick – amor ya estoy aquí – dijo subiendo las gradas- hola mi amor mira lo que tengo para ti –dijo sonriendo extendiéndole un ramo de flores.

Angie – están hermosas gracias –dijo dándole un beso- tu sabes cuanto me gustan.

Nick – no creas que se me había olvidado que hoy es nuestro aniversario, dime a donde quieres ir.

Angie – bueno yo.

Mary – toc, toc.

Angie – adelante.

Mary – señora han traído este paquete para usted.

Angie – gracias.

Mary – con permiso.

Angie – quien lo enviara?–dijo mientras lo abría- es de Alex.

Nick – pero aun no es tu cumpleaños.

Angie – es un cofre –dijo al terminar de desempacar- y tiene mi nombre –dijo repasando con sus dedos las letras encontradas ahí "Candy". Pero hace mucho que no me llaman así.

Nick- - viene con una carta –dijo entregándosela, mientras ella la habría y la leía- Querida Hermanita: te mando este cofre que fue encontrado en la villa en Escocia con instrucciones de entregártelo a ti, luego me cuentas que es porque muero de la curiosidad, espero verte pronto. Grandchester.

Nick – parece ser muy antiguo –dijo observándolo.

Angie – si lo es –dijo sentándose en el suelo- despacio abrió el cofre observando que se encontraba un sobre con el nombre de Candice Angela Grandchester una carta para mi –dijo tomándola en sus manos- es de mi bisabuela.

Nick – como?

Angie – pero aun era una niña cuando ella murió, no la recuerdo muy bien; veamos que escribió para mi –dijo desdoblando la hoja. Querida Angie: así es como te llaman cierto, puede que no me recuerdes muy bien, pero yo si me acuerdo de ti, me alegro mucho saber que te llamaran como yo; se que eres un espíritu libre como lo fui en mi juventud, quiero decirte que hagas lo que hagas siempre piensa en ti y se tu misma; esa es la esencia de la vida. El cofre que ahora tienes en tus manos guarda mis mas valiosos recuerdos es mi tesoro el cual resguarde celosamente por muchos años, no se lo enseñe a nadie inclusive a Terry, por eso pensé dártelo a ti porque se que cuidaras de el, y así conocerás mis valiosos secretos y lo que fui en vida, estos objetos estuvieron durante mucho tiempo conmigo, en todos mis viajes y aventuras, mis alegrías y mis tristezas; espero tu sepas cuidar de ellos como yo lo hice y recuerda que debes luchar por lo que quieres. Increíble –dijo pausando la lectura.

Nick – woow que maravillosas palabras, en verdad te pareces a ella.

Angie – no lo se –dijo haciendo una mueca- lo que me contó mi padre es que siempre velo por sus seres queridos y a pesar de todo lo que sufrió logro casarse con su gran amor, mi bisabuelo Terry.

Nick – gran historia.

Angie – si…veamos que hay aquí–dijo abriéndola, mientras Nick seguía leyendo la carta.

Nick - Dentro del cofre encontraras el broche con la insignia de la familia Andrey a la que pertenecí y a la que tu también perteneces, fue obsequio de Albert después de que descubrí que era mi príncipe de la colina, es curioso no, la fotografía de Anthony quien fue mi primer amor aun recuerdo su dulce sonrisa; también las fotos de mis primos Stear quien murió en la guerra y Archie el elegante como le decía Terry y por supuesto no podían faltar las fotografías de Annie mi hermana del alma y Patty a quien conocí en el colegio San Pablo fueron mejores amigas, el pañuelo de Terry…mi querido Terry, aun siento su aroma impregnado en el; muchos años han pasado pero mis recuerdos y mis memorias vivirán por siempre, aun recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer cuando lo vi por primera vez en aquel barco en una noche de bruma el lloraba y luego cuando me vio se burlo de mis pecas…que lindo es poder recordar, también tengo sus cartas que leí una y otra vez las cuales alguna vez fueron mi refugio; el crucifijo que me obsequio la señorita Pony y la Hermana María mis dos madres ; porque las cosas mas sencillas me hicieron muy feliz, muchos años han pasado, pero mis recuerdos y mis memorias vivirán por siempre en este pequeño cofre, por favor consérvalo con todo el amor con que yo lo hice. Te .

Angie – este es el mejor obsequio que me han dado, me la imagino escribiendo esta hermosa carta –dijo mientras una lagrima resbalaba en su rostro.

Nick – mira esto –dijo sacando una pequeña fotografía- es ella tu bisabuela?

Angie – si lo es, esta es del día de su boda con mi bisabuelo; se ven tan felices –dijo sonriendo- Candy te prometo que tus secretos estarán a salvo conmigo todos los años de mi vida, y tu seguirás viva en ellos –dijo sonriendo, mientras que por la ventana se colaba un rayo de luz tocando su rostro sutilmente al mismo tiempo que una fragancia a rosas frescas se sentía por el lugar y el sonido de una armónica entonaba una hermosa melodía llegando como el viento a sus oídos.

Gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo en leer este minific, quiero aclarar que no soy una buena escritora, sino alguien que desea compartir sus sueños y anhelos através de esta historia que me lleno por completo cuando aun era una niña. Por favor dejen sus reviews y ayúdenme a mejorar mis próximos trabajos. Angie.


End file.
